


[法札]Gluttony。Lust。(莫薩)

by Meiken



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Temptation, Top Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, 米札flo薩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiken/pseuds/Meiken
Summary: 一場用邀約包裹的性愛
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 11





	[法札]Gluttony。Lust。(莫薩)

  
※  
  
那句話成了他們之間的暗語和鑰匙。  
  


「莫札特，您餓了嗎？」  
  


那並非玩笑也非一句問候，它飽含褻瀆的色慾和真實的激情，用薄如紙的日常包裹，平凡的讓莫札特花費三次才明白那句話本身的意味和魔咒。  
  


幸好三次不算太遲，他吮吻薩列里的喉結想。當然如果在早一點發現那就更好了，每當他想起那錯過的兩次就懊惱不已，虧他被眾人調侃是個經驗豐富的多情人呢，現在他居然連愛人的隱諱邀請都意識不來。  
  


「您不專心。」薩列里微啞的嗓音斷斷續續的，有些不滿的捋了把他略長的鬢髮。這倒是讓莫札特感到受用了，誰能想得到總是端莊有禮的宮廷樂長，會彆扭的用無人能懂的暗示主動向他求歡，還會表現出孩子氣的不滿來。  
  


這些難得又珍貴的畫面只為他一人所有，他多想把薩列里的一切寫進樂曲裡，一遍又一遍的彈奏他歌頌他挑逗他。噢、他美泉宮的漂亮玫瑰。  
  


「因為我在想您。」莫札特嘻笑吻住那對有時因恪守禮儀讓他氣到不行、更多時候讓他無比迷戀的柔軟雙唇，舌尖哄著對方微啟唇瓣後長驅直入，甜膩膩的纏住一開始躲著他、後跟著回應的軟舌，熱情又奔放，如同他的為人。  
  


莫札特捧著樂師長的後腦勺讓彼此更貼近，薩列里的髮帶被他扯落，柔軟的長髮在他指縫流瀉，像夜晚從他手心叛逃；另一隻手則是掀起墨色衣擺，放肆揉捏那比任何一對女性胸脯都要來的豐滿、觸感極好的圓潤臀部。  
  


薩列里酡紅著臉頰輕哼，雙手同樣急迫扯開對方的馬甲背心，隔著黑絲襯衫愛撫胸腹，讓莫札特舒服的嚶嚀出聲。  
  


畢竟這是來自他的邀請，賓主盡歡不只是上流世界的社交規範和鐵律，更是他給莫札特的唯一特權和示好，對此莫札特簡直受寵若驚，恨不得馬上把薩列里壓上牆壁，好好品嘗他的大師從裡到外每一處肌膚和能讓他尖叫顫慄的敏感處。  
  


但遠方的喧嘩和舞曲實在惱人。終於在第二次因醉醺醺而摔倒的路過貴族給驚擾到，於走廊暗處耳鬢廝磨的音樂家們驚覺地點實在不夠妥當，薩列里從莫札特眼裡讀到與他同樣不滿和渴望，他忍著不斷上升的情慾和衣衫不整的羞恥，拉住莫札特遠離宴會廳，一路急切摸索後總算找到一間休息室，被莫札特押上門板時還差點來不及鎖上房門。  
  


這有點粗暴，薩列里不滿的瞪視過去，但莫札特又是笑著吻他，帶上愉快和調皮，想也知道因為薩列里難得的衝動和主動。原本在行進間扯回一點理智的樂師長還有點無所適從，很快地被莫札特吻去餘下雜七雜八的思緒。  
  


屬於兩人的盛宴並不會地點轉移而取消，反之這才要揭開序幕。  
  


**──您餓了嗎？**

**──是的，我餓了。  
  
**

於是他們褪去浮華世界的偽裝和繁瑣，披上情慾的毛皮，化為愛意的野獸，上前激烈又熱情地奉獻、撕咬彼此的血肉和靈魂，於制高點昇華為一體。  
  


房間地毯撒了一地月光和凌亂衣飾，清清冷冷的寂靜與帷幕大床上的灼熱喘息構築強烈的對比。  
  


莫札特撐在薩列里上方，還未從高潮餘韻中緩過來，恍恍惚惚只看到樂師長仍輕顫的漂亮背脊，他想也不想的湊過去，給那片白皙覆上更多親吻和指印。從中段的脊骨到漂亮對稱的蝴蝶骨，再一路往上來到總能勾起他遐想的後頸骨，他拂去上頭汗濕的髮，咬住那片皮肉，舌尖於上頭敏感處舔弄，然後聽到薩列里低低的嗚咽和喘息。  
  


他又硬了。  
  


莫札特將薩列里翻過身，對上那雙失神還帶著淚意的漂亮眼睛，紅腫的嘴唇是稍早停留過他陰莖的證明。那是無比美妙的體驗和滋味，莫札特記得薩列里生澀笨拙的吞吐，以及落在馬眼上的吻，那讓他瞬間失去理智，不顧對方嘴裡殘留的精液第數次吻上他，熱烈席捲一切，用舔咬對方乳尖同時給予樂師長指奸，讓薩列里第二次高潮作為回禮。  
  


忘了說，他的大師第一次高潮是他在對方嘴裡抽插時迎來的。淫蕩又艷麗的大師，美的無與倫比的宮廷樂長，屬於他的狂野玫瑰於此地毫無保留的盛放與展現，等待他的採擷和寵愛。  
  


可莫札特依舊不感到饜足，他的喉嚨發乾，吞了幾次唾液也解救不了他的心理性渴求，半勃的陰莖更是直接昭示他的貪心；但大師看上去相當疲累，他的手指撫過對方淌著薄汗的額頭，想著或許他該結束這場性愛晚宴，畢竟兩人剛從煩人的宴會中脫身。  
  


意外的是薩列里感受到體內再度脹大的性器，也看出愛人眼底的退讓和委屈，他睏倦的眨眨眼，抬起有些痠軟無力的豐腴大腿，纏上莫札特的腰際。  
  


「您還餓著嗎？」薩列里啞著嗓，輕聲問道。這暗示太過明白，莫札特驚訝地望著他，同時內心也被愛憐充塞得滿滿的，他俯身親吻薩列里潮紅的臉頰，確定得到對方第二次首肯後，於對方耳邊允諾這次他會溫柔點。  
  


而莫札特的溫柔讓宮廷樂長幾乎停不下淚水。從音樂神子虔誠的吻上他的腳趾骨開始，到充滿彈性的小腿和柔韌滑膩的大腿內側，疲軟的陰莖和雙球是休憩站，名為吻的旅行者接著往上，踏過覆著毛髮的柔軟肚腹和乳肉，在那兩處烙上咬痕的紅腫流連忘返，種下自己行進過的麻癢記號，終點則是心口處的胸骨。  
  


薩列里從未被這樣對待過，沒有人會帶著崇敬又熱愛的神情吻遍他身體每一處，莫札特看他的眼神是侵略性的，更多是對他本人的珍愛和重視，那讓他顫慄又惶恐。  
  


他正被音樂本身親吻著、愛著。  
  


體內從未離開的陰莖完全勃起了，但莫札特沒有馬上進行下一輪性愛，而是抓過薩列里的手十指相扣，觀察音樂家指腹的薄繭和塗著黑色甲油的手，然後印上長長一吻。  
  


薩列里為對方的行為莫名感到害羞，很快的又被拽入第三次情慾裡。莫札特遵守與他的約定，體內的性器抽動極為緩慢規律，像溫暖海水拍打的浪潮，也像樂曲的慢板旋律，偶爾淺淺擦過敏感點是附點八分音符，出自頑皮的演奏者。  
  


薩列里哽咽著，覺得這次做愛比前次更為磨人，他很累，這樣的律動舒服地幾乎要讓他睡去，卻對麻麻癢癢的快感意猶未盡。  
  


他顫抖的再度攀上頂峰，這次陰莖流出透明的清淺液體，沾濕彼此的腹部和會陰，莫札特手指抹過嘗了一口，稍微加快速度，沒多久再度於樂師長體內達到高潮。  
  


潤滑的精油香氣和體液的氣味在空氣飄盪，玫瑰香中帶著腥，莫札特退了出來，疲憊的倒在薩列里身旁，他深深的吐息著，蹭過去對他昏昏欲睡的大師撒嬌，聽薩列里幾乎是無意識的問句而內心柔軟。  
  


「您還餓著嗎？」  
  


「我飽啦，謝謝您的招待。」他親親對方的鼻頭和面頰，扯過被單蓋住兩人赤裸的身子，心滿意足的將宴客主人摟進懷裡。  
  


「晚安，我的安東尼奧。」  
  


而我期待下次的邀請。  
  
  
  
半FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 剩下文章收錄在本子裡


End file.
